An interesting known mathematical problem is presented if one is given 12 items, such as balls, of similar appearance and asked to find which ball is different in weight from the others and whether it is lighter or heavier, utilizing only three weighings on a balance scale. The problem, though solvable, is quite difficult and challenging. I have referred to this problem as "Odd Ball".